Hogwarts Phantom Thieves of Heart
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Attention Death Eaters and all those whose souls are twisted with desires. We are the Phantom Thieves of Heart and we have come to make you all confess your crimes from your own mouths. We shall steal your twisted desires and in turn make you reveal your sins and face judgement that you all have long since avoided. And to Voldemort the former Wild Card of Fate. I am coming for you!


Hogwarts Phantom Thieves of Hearts

ESKK: Well my attempt at a Harry Potter Persona 5 crossover… wish me luck. Oh and just so you know this chapter is a prologue at best for the actual story so please enjoy it and hopefully if any of you wish become my co-writer for this new fic.

(Start November 1st)

October 31 had come and gone and not even a day later strange happenings had occurred such as Owls flying in broad day light and astronomical impossibilities. The news had reported on it left and right as many in Britain has wondered what had just occurred. Currently a young man in his 20's was sweeping up the front end of his store as it was late afternoon as he swept about. Business was slow as usual as he remembered how most of his guests were from his sisters little magical community. Seeing as he was the sibling to a muggle born and brother-in-law to a wizard of a well-known household he was privileged to knowing more about the magical world. Not that it was any interest to him at times. Reason being it was too much of a drag for him to worry about.

The community even called him lazy and unmotivated. It was a miracle his shop had ran for as long as it has. He got visits from his other sister and her son his nephew and the young man was not placing any bets the boy being well behaved in the near future. Not that he cared too much of a bother for him to worry about other people's problems. The Order of the Phoenix commonly used his store as a meet and since they paid for the use and the coffee he has a bit saved up in the old money bank for later use... maybe an early retirement if he wanted. This young man was single and he didn't care or mind too much of a bother to find a wife or a girlfriend. In fact it was a good wager he would probably end up dying as he lived a single lazy shop owner.

As he swept outside though the young man adjusted his glasses a bit as he saw the sign of his store which was Merlina Café his sister gave him the idea for the name and it just stuck. He sighed as he saw this work was more of a bother for him but asking or hiring someone to help lift the weight was too much of a bother for him also. Soon he saw the window reflection of a cat which he was familiar with but also took note to how it looked to have not moved from its spot. He then sighed as he put the broom down and walked over to the cat and looked it straight in the eye as the cat looked slightly nervous.

"Minerva we both know your no marauder so drop the transformation and come inside I'll fix you up something to drink." He said as he began to walk away and yawned as his voice was just as his entire persona was lazy and unmotivated. The Cat then jumped off and transformed into an elderly woman in green as the Gryffindor head sighed to herself a bit.

"Sometimes I swear Mr. Evans you should have been born with magic with how you seem to detect it so easily." Minerva slightly joked as the young man sighed.

"I'm not one of your students and also I just notice these type of things but pursuing them would be too much of a bother for me to do as well." He said allowing the lady in first as he followed. "So what brings you here?" He asked as he entered and got to his spot at the bar like area.

"Morrison it's... not on good tidings I assure you." Minerva said as Morrison began to work on the coffee.

"Oh here we go. What troublesome event has happened did old snake skin win or something?" Morrison asked wondering if he should start moving to get out of dodge as troublesome as that would be for him.

"No we won the war believe it or not hence the owls and the reckless magical use." Minerva said as Morrison then sighed.

"Ok then what happened?" Morris asked as he looked to Minerva.

"It's about Lily... she and James... they didn't make it." Minerva said as Morris heard this and was wide eyed for a moment before sighing.

"Great... now I gotta start setting up a funeral for them and send invites to friends, family, and loved ones." Morris said as this was becoming a huge bother for him.

"What? Don't you realize your sister is dead and your nephew is orphaned?!" Minerva demanded as Morris stopped her.

"Of course I realize this and please don't jump to conclusions you should know everyone has their own way of coping my way is treating it like a minor bother." Morris said as he loved his sister he won't lie and was always happy to have Harry over whenever he was available. "If I can ask what is going to happen to Harry now?" Morris asked as he was worried for his young nephew as he wanted answers.

"Well Sirius Black betrayed the family and he was Harry's godfather... but now the only other relatives left are either you or your horrid sister Petunia." Minerva said as Morris then sighed.

"Send him over here." Morris said not even thinking it through. "As it stands I'm the lesser of two evils and got the space a room I wanted to renovate for a game room but it was to troublesome to get around to it." Morris said as he sighed and scratched his head a bit as he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Well we have time before Hagrid brings Harry over so it best to start preparing." Minerva said as she was surprised Albus made the right call for once.

"Yeah... anyway order up." He said sliding the coffee over to Minerva as he yawned. "Now I'll go upstairs and start getting the room ready you can transfigure some stuff to the things needed right?" He asked as Minerva was surprised he was actually moving and getting things done for once.

"Of course... but it seems Lily is right your lazy but simply by choice if in a situation where you have to be less lazy it's the only way to get you moving." Minerva said as she knew Morris wasn't against Lily on her magic but it didn't seem he was with her on it either claiming it was troublesome to take sides between his sisters at that moment when they had their spat.

"Yeah whatever." Morris said with a yawn as he went to start moving the more dangerous stuff to another area in his humble apartment above his coffee shop. "So when should I expect Harry to arrive?" Morrison asked as he looked to Minerva.

"Later tonight." Minerva said as Morrison sighed.

"Better have Albus usual ready with Hagrid's Morrison said as he sighed to himself. "This is too troublesome." He said as he preferred to avoid conflicts and things like this.

"That would be best." Minerva said as she knew other than the lemon drops Morrison coffee is some of the best that it was a wonder why he never tried to franchise it.

"Great." He said his voice showing this was too troublesome for him.

(Scene Break 10 years later)

Harry can't say he had a difficult life. The black haired green eyed young man can confess he had a well… um interesting life to say the least. His uncle Morrison owned a café which had the best coffee in London. He lived with him his whole life but sometimes Harry swore he was more of an adult then he was. His uncle was lazy, unmotivated, and wasn't child fit. But Harry wouldn't change him for the world because he was the closest thing he had to a father in his life. He walked him to and from Primary School growing up was very patient and made sure he had three square meals a day. Sure he always said it would be troublesome for him if Harry died of starvation but Harry felt his uncle was just looking out for him even if he won't admit to doing it.

When he was turning 11 he received his Hogwarts acceptance letter which Morrison began telling him the truth about his parents. He lied partially saying his parents were cops who died in the line of duty protecting him when one of the criminals they busted wanted revenge. What Harry learned that day was his parents were wizards and witches who died protecting him from a terrorist Wizard known as Lord Voldemort. Harry wanted to be angry at first since he had these weird things happen around him for as long as he could remember and Morrison always told him he'll tell him when he's older no doubt under the assumption of pranks gone wrong or coincidences that happened at school.

When Morrison had his confirmation he told Harry what he deserved to know but confessed he didn't really know much. So when Hagrid arrived Harry and Morrison went with him to help get his school supplies as Harry's wand was a Phoenix feather core so Morrison knew Harry was going to do well. Morrison knew a lot of things were happening around and knew things would change soon for his young nephew but for now he was just glad to have a bit of quiet for the school year. He didn't hate Harry and loved his nephew to death but when a kid is at school the parents enjoy what little quiet they can enjoy before school ends. Morrison was just grateful Harry was in a boarding school so he can enjoy his quiet though the customers always come by thanks to Harry and comment how they would miss him.

Morrison was actually forced to work more then he would like and when he was being overwhelmed Harry the boy with a heart of gold came in and helped him out. So Morrison gave Harry and allowance for that and well he became a regular face at his small café.

As the year progressed Morrison received many letters from Harry talking about his school and his friends. Even brought up how there was some strange happenings in Hogwarts both amazing and scary. Morrison was actually upset that Harry didn't want to come home for the Holidays but well Hogwarts was his parent's alma mater so Morrison could understand wanting to feel close to them. But with the whole fiasco of the Philosopher stone he was worried for his very troublesome nephew. Then one day he received another odd letter from his nephew which was an odd one.

'Uncle Morrison if it's possible can Ron stay over for the summer while I take summer muggle courses?'

Needless to say Morrison was speechless but once he was able to get the context he saw this was both a wager and a way to make some new friends. Harry got to see the wonders of magic and now it was Ron's turn to see the wonders of technology. So he agreed to board Ron here and with a few magic work and such Ronald Weasley was enrolled into summer school in the muggle world. Of course his regular wizarding customers still frequented here despite how troublesome they were at times. Hagrid, Minerva, and Andromeda were always patrons here when time allowed them because despite being a muggle he made some real damn good coffee.

Later down the road though before Second Year Morrison silently noted some changes in Harry and his group especially after one of the summer teachers who worked year round and was a former Olympian was noted as a sex offender when he out of the blue confessed to his crimes and this was after a girl nearly committed suicide also. Apparently from the rumor mill provided by his sister Petunia it seems the school was visited by 'Phantom Thieves of Heart,' who had allegedly stolen this man's heard and made him confess to his crimes.

But the biggest notice of this strangeness was the fact his nephew had a cat now who he seems to have as a familiar. Needless to say Harry never ceases to amaze Morrison even more so when Morrison found a House Elf in his shop that forced him to call the Weasley's about I trying to keep Harry from Hogwarts.

Of course the House Elf left but with some spell work Harry and Ron were given passage straight to Hogwarts from Dumbledore when they felt the Elf would block the gateway somehow. But not long after they had arrived attacks had started to occur upon Muggleborn children as it was apparently the work of the Heir of Slytherin. Needless to say Morrison would be even more surprised from future letters and stories his nephew tells him of as he learns more of the Phantom Thieves of Heart.

(Start Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Another attack had occurred or so the Students had heard after the message written in blood on the halls. When the teachers arrived needless to say they were shocked at what they found as it wasn't an attack as the 'victim,' was in fact a dummy made to get attention here as with the dummy was a calling card as the muggleborn would call it. The wall was all but covered with it as it had a major theme to it a top hat with glasses or a mask that had fire on one side.

It was clear this calling card was from a thief but why would a thief come to Hogwarts and further more why now after the Philosopher Stone had already been destroyed. "It's a calling card and it seems the ones who put it here are issuing a challenge." Snape was heard as the greasy haired head of Slytherin house walked over to the wall and took the large letter and opened it.

"Dear Heir to Slytherin:

We have seen what you have done and your senseless need to continue Salazar's antiquated work. You have attempted to murder Muggleborn simply because you wanted to appease your own twisted delusions of continuing the Pureblood Belief when it may very well end your Wizarding World. Thus we the Phantom Thieves of Heart have decided that we cannot and will not stand by while you due as you please and in turn shall steal your heart and make you confess your crimes. Those who may find this will no doubt be skeptical of our ability to do so thus we shall in turn steal the heart of another to prove our case. We shall steal the heart of Gilderoy Lockhart as an example."

The letter was cut off as Lockhart made a silent gasp at this as he was noticed and acted brave. "I doubt these thieves will have anything to prove I had committed no crimes after all." Lockhart said as Dumbledore knew that was a complete lie from the man but they, all continued reading the letter none the less.

"Gilderoy Lockhart your Vanity has come to our attention when we discovered that your books have all been falsified to the point your 'student's education,' has been placed in grave danger especially with the Monster of Slytherin roaming the halls. The Books you had written were done by other Wizards and Witches whose minds you Obliviated to hide your own crimes to further your own self-interests thus we have decided to make you confess your sins with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail please do look forward.

Signed the Phantom Thieves of Heart."

Needless to say many students were shocked when they read this as to think a group of 'Thieves,' were now targeting a professor of all things as an example of their prowess to locate the Heir and in turn make him or her confess there crimes. "It's just like the summer." A random Muggleborn said as everyone heard this. "The same group targeted a Teacher at my brother's school and succeeded." He said as Dumbledore heard this as he saw the calling Card.

"All Students return to your dorms for the evening." Dumbledore announced as the students began to take their leave as ordered with some hovering around the area as Dumbledore was deep in thought.

"Do you suppose these Thieves' speak truth?" Minerva asked as Lockhart scoffed.

"Impossible these thieves cannot possibly out smart me." Lockhart said but another part of him disagreed.

(Meta)

" _ **Damn… these blasted brats truly do know…. No matter when I'm done with them they won't even remember what age they are."**_ A demonic version of Lockhart said as he was in the shadows of the Meta-verse no doubt thinking of how to maneuver his way out of this problem.

(Real World)

"Just you wait I'll capture these Thieves before you can say Quiddich." The arrogant teacher said as he grinned to his fellow professors.

"Due so I would love to see how you managed to accomplish this task." Snape said but in truth his money was on the Phantom Thieves simply because they were able to sneak around and place there dummies and calling Cards all over the school so none would be aware of where they were at.

"Be that as it may I want everyone on high alert if these Phantom Thieves are who they say they are then its best we be ready for a robbery." Dumbledore said as knew if what they say is truth then the power to change ones heart is a very dangerous ability for one to possess even more so for a group to possess.

(Gryffindor Common Room)

"So the calling Card was set." Harry was heard as he, Ron, Hermione, and the cat were sitting together.

"Yes as Morgana has said before we only get once chance at this." Hermione said as she looked to her friends and housemates.

"Yes the treasure should appear in Lockhart's Phantom Castle soon we need to do this tonight." Morgana in his cat form as Ron agreed.

"Yeah so Harry do you have the gear?" Ron asked as he looked to Harry who nodded.

"Yes it took some doing but we should be able to have enough for both heists if we conserve our equipment." Harry said as Hermione nodded.

"Then its best we try to limit our use of Persona's otherwise we may end up with less the intended." Hermione said as that was agreeable as they all went to the box in the room and opened it. Inside was the gear but on top of it all was a cat mask, a skull mask, and finally a masquerade mask with lenses built into them.

"Now let's suit up." Harry said as he knew what was needed as tonight the Phantom Thieves of Heart shall steal the twisted Desires of Professor Gilderoy Lockhart.

(TBC)

ESKK: This is part challenge and part story depending if I go through with it. So if anyone finds this interesting enough be sure to message me or leave a review. But until then see you next time ja-ne.


End file.
